minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mobs and Items + Fake Versions
These are all fake, some might be real, and some might be in the future. ---- Alpha Versions Version 0.1 (First Version) +Herobrine +Iron Golem +Zombies +Skeletons +Swords, Pickaxes, and Hoes +Pigs, Sheep, Trees, Grass, Minerals, Dirt, Stone Version 0.2 +Horses +Zombies burn in sun -Herobrine Version 0.3 +Iron Horse Armor +Cows +Workbench -Herobrine Version 0.4 +More items achieved from killing mobs +Endermen, Wolves, Nether, Pigmen, Lava and Water -Herobrine Version 0.5 +Netherack +Mineral Blocks -Herobrine Release Versions Version 1.0 +Emerald Mineral +Iron Bars +Jungle Biome, Swamp Biome +Mooshrooms -Herobirine Version 1.1 +Gold Horse Armor +Pig Armor +Wolves get mad when hurt -Herobrine Version 1.2 +Desert Biome +Temples In Desert +Diamond Horse Armor -Herobrine Version 1.3 +Emerald Block +Glass +Tripwire +Spiders, and when killed player gets string +The End Portal +Bedrock -Herobrine Version 1.4 +Emerald Pickaxe +Mineshafts +Webs made from spiders +Cobblestone wall -Herobrine Version 1.5 +Fence +Dungeons +7 Commands -Herobrine MC2.0 Version 2.0 +4 more Commands +Spawn point -Herobrine Version 2.1 +Edible Spider Eyes +Survival Health Bar -Herobrine Version 2.2 +Survival Food Bar +Caves -Herobrine Version 2.3 +Villages Found In Jungles And Grasslands +Minecraft 3D Mode -Herobrine Version 2.4 +Squids +Silverfish +Ghasts +Magma Cubes +Soulsand In Nether -Herobrine Version 2.5 +Nether Castles +Skyblock -Herobrine MC3.0 Version 3.0 +Stone Monster Spawner Block +Nether Warts +Minecraft 2D -Herobrine Version 3.1 +Ender Dragon +Obsidian +Blaze In Nether +New Girl Skins +New Boy Skins -Herobrine Version 3.2 + Grass can now be crafted (using dirt and a wheat seed) Version 3.3 + Added Emerald Armor and Tools + Added Redstone Armor and Tools + Added Wooden Armor + Seasons + Custom Capes + Seed on a Stick + Now can ride Chickens + Villagers can extend their villages Version 3.4 + Drinks (such as Coke, Apple Juice etc.) + New Villager type "Shop Worker" (can sell drinks and food) + Random houses and player-made structures will generate (as if there are other players) * Realms are now free Version 3.5 * Realms are no longer free. + Realms are 40% off. + Added all features from Pocket Edition and Console editions, and support for touchscreen and usb controllers. + Furniture Version 3.6 - 3.9 + Bug fixes MC4.0 Version 4.1 + Bug fixes Version 4.2 + Calculators + Saying 42 in chat will show "Meaning of life, universe and everything." Version 4.3 - Saying 42 in chat doesn't show "Meaning of life, universe and everything." anymore. Version 4.4 - 4.9 + Bug fixes MC5.0 Version 5.0 - Removed pig armor + Added horseshoes * More types of horses (tobiano, toroughbred, mustang, etc.) + Arrows : + Spectral and Potion Tipped + Saying "Minecraft" in chat will show "Meaning of life, universe and everything" again. * Realms are free again + Bows + Beetroot : + Soup and Seeds * Workbench renamed to Crafting Table + Fish Blocks + Quiver + Dual wielding + Main hand option - Removed wooden armor + Copper ingot : + Armor and Tools + Bug fixes + Guns - Zombies don't burn in sunlight anymore + Herobrine skin + Camels + Spectador, Fortress, Hardcore and Adventure mode + Rare horse variants : + Donkeys, Zombie Horses, Skeleton Horses, and Ponys * Horses now can bred with donkeys + Mules + Friendly Withers + Temperature + Command Blocks + Mob heads + End Cities + Shulkers + Reindeers and Mooses + Team Survival Mode and Winter Mode + When you type /gamemode 9 switches to the hidden Ultra Hardcore mode - Roses + Shields + When you type /give @p shield 1 16 you obtain a secret WB Shield + Chorus items + Giants + Wildboars + Zebras + Poppys + Puppys + Music discs : + Dog Music Disc + Ingame Calm4 + Rabbits + Potions + Enchanted Books + Grass Paths + Mods and Resource Packs + Purpur Blocks + End Bricks + Ping Pong minigame on Realms + Framed Glass and Windows + 75 new commands + TNT + Redstone Detornator + Trash Cans + Ducks, Seagulls and Ravens + Coal Blocks is Flamable and never ends like Netherrack + End Gateway + Paintings Version 5.1 * Realms are no longer free + Realms Demo Mode - Removed 2D mode + Bug Fixes Version 5.2 - Realms are no longer 40% off + Bug Fixes Version 5.3 + 4k Mode + Zebra Music Disc + Bug Fixes - Removed 3D Mode Version 5.4 - 5.9 + Bug Fixes MC6.0 Version 6.0 + Pizza + Sauce + Tomatoes + Pork + Burgers + Hot Dogs + Meatballs + Candy + Syrup + Pancakes + Butter/Budder + Lettuce + Cheese + Water + Mustard + Ketchup + Electricity With this enchantment, every mob you hit gets struck by a bolt of lightning. This does lots of damage and can kill a mob such as a pig in 1 hit. Also remember that the amount of damage includes the sword, too. + Trading WIth this enchantment, trading with villagers costs half the amount of emeralds it did before! COST: 5XP. + Enchanted With this enchantment, enchanting will cost half the amount of Lapis is did before! (Since Lapis will be used for enchanting in 1.8). COST: 10XP and 5 Lapis. + Zombie With this enchantment, every mob you hit will summon a maximum of 6 zombies from the ground and they will help you out. This has a cooldown period of 1 minute. COST: 10XP. + Frost: Putting this on a bow or sword will result in an ice capsule forming that surrounds the mob you hit, trapping them. After 5 seconds the ice will have a breaking texture on it and after 15 seconds the ice will break. This also has a cooldown period of 20 secondès. + The Douse When in the Nether any mob you hit will have water poured on them, hence, "douse". This is especially handy when fighting Blazes as Blazes take damage from water. + Buffs are positive effects. : + There are also a potion and a splash potion. + Debuffs are negative effects. : + There are also a potion and a splash potion. + Slime Armor + Drainer + Diamond Shear + Lapis Lazuli Tools + Emerald Tools + Splashes: *Watch The Christopher Show! *Suspicion! *One Point Ten! SUCKS *Chris6dFilms! *Bananas give me agita! *Colonial Williamsburg! *Belch! *Uvula! *Shumdumf****! *More chins than a Chinese Phonebook! *I'mma be on top of the worrrrld! *"Why am I so Emotional? " idk *Batman: Arkham Craft! *The Dark Forest! *The Map that leads to you! *Some fish do backflips before they die! *Weird but true! *Chris6d likes Minecraft! *EpicEric26 trolled the Office Jerk Wiki! *SImcity 4: Deluxe Edition is the best! *Simcity Societies rocks! *Simcity 2013 is good! *You drive shotgun! *Shogun Steel! *Let it Rip! *Danny went to jail in Season 10! *Who's the handsomest of them all? Chris6d! *LDD! *10:40 AM! * #Selfie! *Sethbling should work for Mojang! *It's pronounced, "Mo-yang" in some parts! *The Pac is Back! *"SymColieter00Poo" thinks it's "Mincerfaft!" *Videogames! Seriously, the YouTube channel! *Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft! *Notch did the Ice Bucket Challenge! *Cold fresh water with ice and a straw! *20 mil broken! + Tin + Money/$ + Cement + Uranium + Ruby (Dinnerbone previously said that he was colorblind and couldn't tell the difference between Redstone Ore and Ruby Ore, so Ruby wasn't added, but the color is lighter on Ruby and Redstone is darker now, so they added it.) + Amethyst + Alexandrite + Topaz + Fire Crystal + End Gem + Ice Crystal + Concrete + Cement + Block of Concrete + Block of Tin + Block of Uranium + Block of Ruby + Block of Amethyst + Block of Alexandrite + Block of Topaz + Block of Fire Crystal + Diamond Bricks + Balloon + Statue + Slime Ore + Wooden Finish Blocks + Headphones + Slime Stone + Basalt + Pumice + Scoria + Nukes + Colored Lamps + Block of Candy + Block of Blood + Slime + Oil + Juice + Fusion + Nightwatcher + Sand Golem + Sand Bug + Drine + Shadow + Mini Ogre + Ogre + Elder Ogre + Grail + Miresi + Scroll + Elder Scroll + Ender Knight + Ender Titan + Shark + Vendors + Whale + Dolphin + Fish (Mob) + Crabs + Otters + Flying Billeh Bob + Large Ice-Cream Sundae + Nether King + The Temple Of MrDiamondSquid + Bug Fixes It is O.K. if you add to this list, but let this part be on the bottom. --Stevie88 (talk) 18:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC)